Revenge and A Visit
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Female Ichigo is back. This is a story that goes with He's a Girl! It also has a little Law and Order: SVU because I made the two back to back. Oh! And did I mention in my version Ichigo can sing, dance, and can deliver the baby? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

We start the story a few months later, after rescuing Orihime. Ichigo has been fighting random guys for the past few weeks. She doesn't even have a clue to who the people are. The only information she gets out of them is the same answer. "It's none of your buisness sweetheart." Which sets her off, and gets her all mad again. After knocking them out and stomping away, Kon who is with her sometimes with her remind her that she didn't get what she was looking for.

"Well, they pissed me off, it couldn't be helped. Hmph! Come on Kon one of these morons must know who is after me." she'd always reply.

Today Ichigo is sitting in the classroom, when she literally and not to gently gets lifted up, by two guys, and gets tossed into the gym. Other classmates with Tatsuki and Orihime in front, they open the door a little so they can see/hear everything.

"WHAT THE HE-" says Ichigo,

Mid-sentence she stops and turns around and sees a giant guy about 5 times her size.

"Eep" says Ichigo, she gets up

"You, little girl, you're name is Ichigo Kurosaki correct?" asks the Giant

"Yeah, who are you? What do you want?!" demands/asks Ichigo

"My name isn't apportant, I'm going to fight you rather you want to or not!" says the Giant

"Hmph! Well lucky for you, your friends made me mad, when they tossed me in here. Fine, I'll fight you." say Ichigo

They fight for a few minutes, until the Giant punches Ichigo full force on one side of her ribs. Ichigo winces but keeps on fighting him.

"Wow, I thought for sure that would hurt a lot, but she's taking it as if it was nothing." says Orihime, surprised/worried

"No, look closer she's dodging getting hit there a second time. She dodges a lot, but makes sure that if she gets hit at all it won't be there." explains Tatsuki

Orihime looks closely at the fight.

"Oh you're right! I didn't notice until now." says Orihime

Ichigo wins the fight and sees everybody run back to the classroom. She walks as fast as her body is able to allow her too. She glares at her fellow classmates, and sits back down at her desk.

"I know you have questions, but if it's about who he is or how he knows me. I don't know. Any other questions?" asks Ichigo

Everybody just stares at Ichigo, and Orihime pipes up.

"Are you okay?" asks Orihime

"I'm fine" says Ichigo

She lays her head on the desk indicating that she isn't going to say another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

It is now lunch time and Ichigo joins Chad, and Mizuiro. She holds he right side where the Giant hit her and sits down. They both give her a look.

"What?" asks Ichigo

"Uh...Nothing." they say

Keigo comes running in with his hands in front of him.

"Ichigo!" he yells

Keigo trips on a rock and accidently hits Ichigo's ribs. Tiny tears form in her eyes. Keigo gets up, sits on his knees near Ichigo, and looks apologetic.

"Sorry Ichigo. But you're fine right? Like you said earlier and I didn't hit ya that hard." says Keigo

The tears disappear and the blood vein pops on her head. She hits Kiego.

"Yeah, I said fine not great! A big gorilla clobbered my ribs!," says Ichigo, calming down. "Nevermind, it was on accident right?"

"Yeah it was." says Keigo

"Then you're forgiven." says Ichigo

They sit down and enjoy lunch together before they go back to class. Later after stopping for clinic supplies Ichigo heads home.

"I'm home" calls Ichigo

"Welcome back, Ichigo." says Yuzu, from the stoop.

Ichigo walks over to the table and sets the boxes down.

"Yuzu, can you help me for a minute?" asks Ichigo

"Sure, what do you need help with?" asks Yuzu

Yuzu hops off the stoop, Ichigo gets a drink and looks for an ice pack. She puts ice pack on her ribs.

"Ahhh. Sweet relief." says Ichigo

Yuzu pulls Ichigo to the clinic and into a room.

"Ichigo, can I see you're ribs?" asks Yuzu

"Actually, that's what I need helped with." says Ichigo

She pulls her shirt up enough for her ribs to show. On them is a huge bruise, covering most of the front and a little on the side. Yuzu covers her mouth in shock.

"I would have taken care of this myself, but I don't know how much damage was done inside. Could you?" asks Ichigo

"Of course. Just sit there and lay down but have you're right side off the bed enough that you're ribs aren't touching the bed.." says Yuzu

Ichigo climbs in the bed and lays down exactly the way Yuzu tells her to do so. She puts her hands on Ichigo's ribs and puts some pressure on them. So she can feel the bones, but not hurt Ichigo more than what she was feeling.

"There's no bone damage thank-goodness, but I need to get Dad." says Yuzu

"Sigh, I thought so, okay. I'll stay here, promise." says Ichigo

She sits up, and pulls her shirt down. Yuzu leaves to get their dad. After a while, Isshin comes into the room and shuts the door.

"Ichigo! Let me see it." he says

Ichigo shows him the bruise.

"Who did that to you?" demands Isshin

"Dad, it's just a bruise relax will ya. I really just want to know if there is any other damage. Don't worry about the guy, who did this. I already kicked his ass." says Ichigo

"You a fought a gorilla?!" asks Isshin

"No, it was a guy five times my size after he hit his fist into my ribs, this morning. " explains Ichigo

" You went the whole day with ribs like that?," asks Isshin, she nods and he hugs/squeezes her. "Aww my girls are so strong. Daddy approves the beating to the guy who did that to you."

"Ow ow ow ow ow. Ichigo would approve 'Daddy' getting off! Oww owww ow! " says Ichigo

She kicks Isshin off her, and holds her side and front where her ribs were injured. Isshin recovers, blushes, and looks apologetic.

"Sorry. Alright, lets check and see what we're dealing with here." says Isshin

He checks her ribs closely, like Yuzu did, but a little bit more percies.

"There's some damage, but it'll be gone as soon as the bruise and swelling is gone." says Isshin

Ichigo puts her shirt back down, grabs her ice-pack, and stands up.

"Thanks Dad, I'm heading to the roof." says Ichigo, heads to the door

"Are you going to the mountain?" asks Isshin

"Maybe, I'll leave a note if I go." says Ichigo

"Okay, be home by 7." says Isshin

"Will, bye." says Ichigo

She leaves the room and opens the window above her bed. She grabs a pen, a sticky note, a heavy thing, and her badge. She puts the items on the bed, and climbs on top of the bed. She ties the badge to the heavy thing and sticks the sticky note on the object as well. She puts the pen in her pocket. She climbs back into the room and sits on the ledge.

"Hey Kon" calls Ichigo

Kon comes and sees Ichigo on the ledge facing the bed, now leaning on the ledge.

"Ichigo! What the hell are you doing?!" panics Kon

She puts her hand on the roof where the gutter is, and looks at Kon.

"Just climbing up to the roof. I wanted to let you know where you are just in case I need you later." says Ichigo

Uryu on his way home from a store sees Ichigo climbing up on the roof. He stops and cleans his glasses,he puts his glasses back on and sees that he wasn't just imaging things.

"What the hell?!" says Uryu

A little boy with a bat, cups his hands around his mouth.

"Hey, Ichigo! I lost my baseball on your roof. Can you get it?" asks Kyou

"Sure" she calls back

She climbs the rest of the way up, and looks around until she finds it. She turns and sees Uryu.

"Hi Uryu!" says Ichigo

"You climbed out of your window and all you have to say is hi?!" yells Uryu

"Oh, sorry! What's up, Ishida?" asks Ichigo

She tosses the ball to Kyou.

"Awesome, Kyou you're getting better! Try not to lose it this time, okay?" says Ichigo

"Okay! Thank-you!" says Kyou, he leaves

"To answer your question. I was on my way home. When I saw a girl, I go to school with CLIMBING ON TO HER ROOF FROM A BEDROOM WINDOW!" says Uryu

Ichigo sits on the roof and gets comfortable.

"Shh! Uryu, calm down, I do this kind of thing all the time it's no big deal." says Ichigo

She climbs back down, gets into her room, grabs the object and puts it on the roof. Then she climbs back up and sits back down facing Uryu.

"Seriously?! What are you a monkey?!" calls Uryu

"No. Like I said I do this kind of thing all the time." says Ichigo

Uryu shakes his head, says bye, and leaves. Thirty minutes pass, Ichigo tells Kon to watch the house, she leaves, and heads to the mountains. She walks the ten minutes to the mountian and climbs up the mountain side. She looks at the sights, where she is. There is grass and a little pond, and some flowers cover the ground. She stretches and lays down.

"Ah! Much better, it's so peaceful up here." she says

She sits up, and looks at the view of the town. A few minutes later someone walks up behind her carrying a picnic basket.

"Hi, are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" asks the stranger

Ichigo startled turns around and sees him.

"Oh, you scared me for a second. Yeah. Who are you?" asks Ichigo

"I'm Hoshi, it's a pleasure to meet you. May I sit with you?" asks Hoshi, showing her the basket

She laughs and taps the grass beside her. He sits down on the grass beside her.

"How do you know me?" she asks

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush do you?" teases Hoshi

She shrugs.

"I watched the court case on tv, and may I say that I'm sorry that a bunch of beautiful girls like you, had something like that happen to you." says Hoshi

"Ah! Thank you." says Ichigo, blushing.

In the meantime, Renji and Byakuya are walking in town. When they suddenly hear a group of females saying "Move out of the way, excuse us, we're in a hurry!" The girls notice Byakuya and Renji right away.

"Look it's them!" says Reiko

"Are you sure?" asks Sachi

"How many guys with red hair and funky eyebrows. - " says Reiko

"Funky eyebrows?" asks/interrupts Renji

"Hanging around a guy with weird tubes in his hair do you know?" asks Reiko

The two girls reach Renji and Byakuya.

"Are you two Renji and Byakuya?" asks Sachi

"Yeah" they both say

"That's great, oh um… Welcome back Renji and Byakuya. We're friends of Ichigo and Rukia."says Kako

"Really? Hmm…" says Byakuya

"Yeah. I'm Kako," says Kako, she points to each person starting from the left. "That's Akiho, Reiko, Tana, and Sachi."

"Kako, did you forget what were going to ask them?" asks Tana

"Hmm….oh yeah." says Kako

"Have you seen Ichigo?" asks all the girls

"No, by chance have you guys seen Rukia?" asks Renji

"No" they reply

"But if you guys help us, we'll help you Deal?, " asks Sachi

Both of the boys look at each other then nods to the girls.

"Great! But we need to find Ichigo first." says Sachi

"Ichigo? I saw her earlier, she's on her roof. After acting like a monkey by climbing up from the window." says Uryu, who suddenly appears

"Oh no,. Did something happen?" asks all the girls

"Well she fought this gorrilla, after two guys literally dragged and left her in the gym. I don't know what happened, but I heard she got into a fight with some guys every time she turns around. A friend told me, that she gets pulled into random fights without knowing what's going on." explains Uryu

"Oh poor, Ich. Yeah. It might not seem big to anyone else. Yeah, especially to those three...Right. Ichigo!" says all three having their own conversation.

The girls drag all of the guys behind them toward Ichigo's house. Hoping that Ichigo is still on the roof.

"We'll explain on the way and look for Rukia while we are at it. Let's just hope Ichigo is still on that roof!" they say.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

*****************************Flashback and explanation by Sachi*********************************

"Hey are you Sachi? I'm Hoshi and we need to talk" says Hoshi, he roughly pulls Sachi by the arm to him

"Y-yes, c-can help you?" asks Sachi

"Where's Lil Red" asks Hoshi

"Who?" asks Sachi

"Ichigo Kurosaki, who else?!" demands Hoshi

"I-I don't know, why?" asks Sachi

"You bitches put my pop in jail for what he did to you, I'm going to get my revenge for him. With that red headed bitch." says Hoshi, he tosses Sachi aside and leaves toward Ichigo's house.

************************Back to regular time, near Ichigo's house****************************

"Then why the hurry, she can handle him ?" asks Renji

"That's not it! Ichigo told us a while back that she lets her guard down, completely down on the roof!" says Tana

"Huh?" asks Byakuya, Renji, and Uryu

"Ugh, boys can be so useless sometimes. Okay, listen and listen well!" says Ayumi

******* Flashback everybody is nine, and Ichigo is helping everybody on her roof******

"There you go." says Ichigo, helping the last one up onto Yuzu and Karin's side of the roof.

"Thanks" says Everyone

"Wow it's so beautiful." says Tatsuki, looking out and about.

"Yeah, I come up here sometimes, especially after a bad day, but not very bad usually. If I'm looking for an escape though, I'm over there." says Ichigo, she points to the mountains

"What are you a monkey?" asks/teases Tana

Ichigo laughs

"No, It's just really peaceful there. So, if you want to talk, look for paper, pen, and an item to hold them. If you see that, but not me, you know where to look. Try not to sneak up on me though, I let my guard completely down." says Ichigo

***********Flashback over, five minutes closer to Ichigo's house.****************

"Of course we thought that she was kidding. Until the next day we went to the mountains." says Reiko

*******************Flashback on the mountains, where Ichigo is. Tatsuki calls to her. ***********

"Uh-wah!," says Ichigo, she turns toward the sound. "Oh Tatsuki, hi guys. You scared me for a second." says Ichigo

"Really? I thought you weren't scared of anything?" says/teases Tatsuki

"Yeah, and of course I'm scared of something, just not people sneaking up on me. It scared me for a second." says Ichigo

**********Flashback over, there almost there.****************

"That's it, she could almost get raped this time. " says Ayumi

"Almost?" asks Renji

"Yeah, her stamina is definitely down by now, as long as she's not injured too badly she'll be fine, but we have to hurry." says Reiko

"Please be home Ichigo!" says all the girls

They finally make it to Ichigo's house and see that she isn't there. They head toward the mountain and find Rukia. They fill her in on the way to the mountain where they see her sitting on the mountain. In the meanwhile, up on the mountain Hoshi gives Ichigo a glass of water.

"Thank-you," she says, she goes to get a drink but stops. "Rosemary?"

"Uh...yeah! I thought it'd be better than regular old water." says Hoshi

"Oh, I see." says Ichigo

She goes to get a drink, when she hears Kako yelling.

"Ichigo, get away from him! That's the guy's son! He wants revenge! " calls Kako

The guys pick up the pace to make it to Ichigo. Ichigo takes the water and splashes it in Hoshi's face.

"I knew something was up when I smelled the Rosemary." says Ichigo

She gets up to leave, but Hoshi grabs her leg and pulls her down. He pins her to the ground, holding both arms above her head with one hand he pours her another glass full. He then puts the glass above her face.

"That was dumb, but in the end. I'll get you for what you did to my father." says Hoshi

He moves it toward her mouth and she continues to moves closer to Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo continuously moves her head away. Renji makes it there first.

"Ichigo!" calls Renji

The others follow him.

"Renji! Guys! Get the cup! The cup!" yells Ichigo

"Huh?" asks Renji

"There's something else inside of it besides water! Kick the cup!" says Ichigo

"But-" starts Renji

"No buts! I'm fine! Just kick that cup!" says Ichigo

Renji does and everybody comes together to get at Hoshi, but Hoshi is faster. He pulls Ichigo up by the hair pulls her up, puts her in front of him, and puts a knife to her throat.

"Don't move! You move she dies! I'll slit her throat right here and right now!" says Hoshi

Everybody is up now.

"Damn! This is gonna look so weak but I don't have a choice." Ichigo thinks to herself and out loud she says: " Not on your life, pal!"

She stomps on his foot , jabs him in the ribs with her elbow, grabs his arm pulls it out straight in front of her. Kicks him up in between his legs, and flips him over her body with a lot of force.

"You just stay there and rest for a while." she says smirking.

All the girls except for Rukia hug her at the same time really hard.

"Ichigo! We're so glad you're okay." they say

"I'm fine, I came up here, because I was tired of the roof tiles jabbing in my ribs, and I didn't want to climb back down yet. So I climbed the mountain." says Ichigo

The girls let go of Ichigo, and stares at her.

"What's wrong with your ribs?" they all asks

Ichigo lifts her shirt little ways and shows them the swollen bruise on her ribs.

"Some giant used most of his strength to do this, but at least the swelling has gone down some." says Ichigo

The Giant has come into the view.

"Boss!" says Giant

The Giant runs toward Hoshi, then stops at Ichigo and bows at her.

"Sorry for earlier Lil' Red. I was just doing what I was hired to do." says Giant

He runs to where Hoshi is.

"You idiot, you were 'spose to break her ribs!" yells Hoshi

Everyone else except for Uryu, Giant, and Hoshi turns and faces Ichigo.

"You fought him?!" they ask

"Yeah and I won. Hee. It was hard though, given that he kept on going for my ribs. Same spot too, anyways lets go. Oh as a thanks, why not come to my house for dinner? We always end up having more-" says Ichigo, her phone rings and she picks up making a 'hold on' motion with her finger. "Yuzu? Oh really...that's okay you might have to add more...I invited some people for dinner as a thank-you...Yeah...Thanks see you later. ….Uh-huh...Bye."

She hangs up her phone puts it back. Later everyone except for Sachi, Ayumi, Kako, Tana, and Reiko are at Ichigo's. As soon as everyone is in the house, Karin drags Ichigo to where Yuzu is, and invites the others to sit at the table.

"Yuzu? What's wrong, why is Krin acting so w-" she stops mid-sentence

She looks at the food that Yuzu is cooking.

"Grandma's, Auntie's, your guys's, and my favorite food. What. Did. He. Do?" asks Ichigo, looking worried as well

"Don't know!" says Karin and Yuzu, they shrug.

"Well, come on, I'll help you two set this stuff out." says Ichigo

The three sisters set the food on the table, and join everybody at the table. A little bit later Isshin joins everybody at the table and everybody digs in. A few minutes into dinner, Isshin puts his fork down and clears his throat. Everybody looks up, but continues eating. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"I got a surprise girls. Girls, Grandma and Auntie are coming over this weekend." says Isshin

The three sisters drop their forks, look up at each other, then look at Isshin.

"What did you do this time, Dad? That they know about?" they ask

Isshin thinks for a minute.

"Nothing, ….Yeah, nothing." he says

"Did Grandma and Grandpa get another divorce?" Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin ask

"No, in fact Grandpa warned me." says Isshin

"Did Auntie and Uncle get another divorce?" the three sisters ask

"No, no he warned Grandpa." says Isshin

"...Oh! Isn't your guys show Wednesday, and final rehearsal Tuesday?" asks Ichigo

"Yeah, you and Yoshi are coming Monday, right?" asks Karin and Yuzu

"Wouldn't miss it." says Ichigo

"She begged and you caved?" asks Karin

"Yep" says Ichigo

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" asks everyone else

"You guys knew I can sing and dance, right? Well I had to learn how to dance somewhere, mainly because sensei from the dojo said it should help with our techniques. Don't ask, all though in a weird way it did help. I did get better, but I still got my ass kicked. Anyways that was before I was nine and mom died. Anyways, the girls had to do the same dance classes because of Grandma." says Ichigo

"So, she got you two?" asks Sachi

"You guys got begged into it?" asks Ichigo

"No, more like her crocodile tears." says Kako

"She got you at crocodile tears?" asks Ichigo

They all nod and Ichigo sighs.

"Oh well, what can you do? What parts do you guys do in the show?" asks Ichigo

"Beginning, End, and Twins." says Karin and Yuzu

"That's great." says Ichigo

"Thank-you" says Yuzu and Karin

"Madame wants us to work together with my skill of tap and Yuzu's skill of Ballet." says Karin

"That's cool, can't wait to see it." says Ichigo

Everyone goes back to eating and everyone not from the soul society go home. Ten minutes have passed and Isshin puts his head up.

"Ichigo?" asks Isshin

Ichigo still with a mouth full of food, lifts her head.

"Hmm?" she asks

"First swallow," says Isshin, Ichigo does. " Second, did you get your stuff off the roof?"

"No, I'll do it now." says Ichigo

She leaves and goes into her room.

"There's a ladder in her room?" asks Rukia

"No, she climbs up from her window." says Yuzu

She and Karin get up and start cleaning up from dinner.

"Thank-you for the food." says Everyone else

Five minutes later everybody is in the living room watching tv, and it is now commercial. Isshin sits up and turns to his girls.

"So who's room is your Grandma and Auntie staying in?" asks Isshin

The three girls panic and point at each other.

"Her/ Their room! No! Their/her room!" all three yell in unison

The three girls get up and argue back and forth with each other.

"Girls! Knock it off, now! Who ever's room Grandma and Auntie stayed in last time doesn't get them this time, simple." says Isshin

"Woo-hoo!" says Ichigo

"Alright, I'm leaving see you guys in the morning, night." says Isshin, he heads for the front door.

"Night." says Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin

A few hours have passed since Isshin went out, everybody is at home and in bed. It is now around 12:30. Yuzu and Karin walk to Ichigo's room and knocks on Ichigo's door. Yuzu opens the door quietly.

"Ichigo" says Yuzu

Ichigo wakes up, and turns toward the door.

"Yeah?" asks Ichigo

"Can we sleep in your room? We can't sleep." asks Yuzu

"Afraid about what Grandma's and Auntie's attentions are in this stay?," asks Ichigo, they nod. "I understand come here."

She scoots over and taps the bed beside her. The girls climb into bed next to her and she pulls the covers around all of them.

"Thank-you Ichigo." they say

"No problem." says Ichigo

They fall asleep and an hour later there is a loud noise. that wakes them up.

"Ichigo." says Yuzu

"It's probably nothing." says Ichigo

She opens the curtain to her window and sees their dad fighting off a hollow. She waves at him and he waves back. Before he goes back to fighting the hollow. She closes the curtains and turns back to her sisters.

"You can't see him, but Dad is out there." she says

Ichigo opens the curtain and the girls look out the window.

"Where's goat-chin?, " asks Karin, Ichigo points him out. "Next to the blurred object?"

"Yep, he's fighting it. Come on let's go back to sleep." says Ichigo

"Can you sing Mama's lullaby, this one time, please Ichigo?" asks Yuzu

"Alright lay down." says Ichigo

The girls lay down, and Ichigo sings an old Japanese lullaby. She hears a roar, and sees the claw heading toward her window.

"Get Down!" she yells

She grabs Yuzu and Karin pulling them both to the ground just as the claw comes through the window. They cover their heads as glass shatters.

"What was that?!" yells Karin

"Hallow! Now shh! Listen to me, I'm going to get my cellphone, and my badge. While I do that I want you too to quietly and quickly go for the door and duck behind the door frame. Understood?," asks Ichigo, they nod. "Good! Now go! Kon!"

They stand up, Karin grabs Yuzu's hand and they run for door, ducking behind it. Kon leaps for Ichigo.

"Ichigoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" says Kon, Ichigo catches him.

"I need you to stay with my sisters, okay?" asks Ichigo

"Got it!" says Kon

Kon leaps to where her sisters are, and Ichigo grabs her cellphone and badge on the instand by her bed. Ichigo runs down stairs not caring that she's only in pajama shorts and a tee shirt. She runs out the door and yells up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! THAT THING CRASHED INTO MY WINDOW?!" yells Ichigo

Isshin comes down to the ground where Ichigo is.

"What were you doing at the time?" asks Isshin

"Huh? I was singing that old lullaby Mom use to sing. Why?" asks Ichigo

"That thing hates music." says Isshin

"Can you help us get this big guy to the river? By running around and singing? We'll handle the rest, just get him to the river." says Jushiro

Ichigo grabs shoes and puts them on her feet. She ties her hair up on top of her head in a ponytail.

"Laying the options sure." says Ichigo

She makes a note saying to stay near the phone and where she was going. She lays it on the couch and grabs the house keys.

"Hey Big and Ugly!" she calls

"Huh? Oh it's a human with a delicious soul. You can hear and see me?" asks Hollow

"Yeah. Anyways I hear you hate people singing and music in general." says Ichigo

The hollow roars in response.

"That's too bad, cause I love to sing especially when I jog." says Ichigo

"I'll rip you to shreds before one note comes out of your mouth. " says the Hollow

"Sure, if you can catch me." says Ichigo

She starts running and singing. The hollow and soul reapers follow behind her. One hour later Ichigo runs out of Japanese songs that she knows well.

"You guys, I'm out of songs, now what?" asks Ichigo

"Keep singing!" orders everyone else

"Sing what?" asks Ichigo

"Sing those one cd's you got." says Isshin

"...I'll see what I can do." says Ichigo

She starts singing Now cd's and running. Another hour passes and Orihime notices Ichigo before Ichigo sees them.

"Look out!" she yells

"Huh?," says Ichigo, she hits into Chad. "Ow"

She looks up, and sees Chad

"Oh hey Chad, Orihime, Uryu," she says, she sees a similar looking hollow following them. "Hey, what the hell? There's two of them?"

"Two?!" says all three of them

"Yeah, the same one is chasing me. Apparently it hates music. I've been leading him to the river. Toshiro's waiting there, they told me while I was running. " says Ichigo

"I got an idea." says Chad

He whispers it to Ichigo, given she's the only one who'd understand.

"You sure it'll work?" asks Ichigo

"Yeah" says Chad

"Alright, Orihime I need you to sing while you run, it'll get the hollow to follow you." says Ichigo

"O-okay, then how about the other one?" asks Orihime

"Don't worry about him, I'll handle him. Now- oh idea." says Ichigo

She whispers it to Orihime.

"Okay um...oh I know." says Orihime, she whispers to Ichigo

Ichigo feels reluctant but agrees to it.

"Okay." says Ichigo

"What the heck is going on?" asks Uryu

"Nevermind! Just come on!" says Ichigo

She grabs his arm and pulls him in one direction and Chad pulls Orihime the other direction. The hollows and soulreapers separate and follow either of the two. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

On Ichigo's half of the run, Ichigo and Uryu are zig-zagging through the city still.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? We've been going through allies for a while!" says Uryu

"Stop complaining!" says Ichigo

She continues singing and running, up to a wall. She pulls Uryu in front of it and turns him around. (Here is where F.M.A. B. comes in )

"Stay there, crouch, and put your arms down, and lock your hands together." she orders, she goes back a little ways and faces him. "Is this far enough?"

Ishida does what he is told and figures out what she is doing. He mentally measures the walls length, her height and his height.

"Yeah, go for it!" he yells

She runs full speed toward him, he hoists her up when he feels her leg hit his hands. She lands on the wall. She leans down and pulls him up onto the wall.

"Okay let's g-" starts Ichigo

The hollow roars and they turn toward the sound.

"There you two are! I'm going to rip you to shreds and eat both of your delicious souls. " says the Hollow

"Ha! You can't even catch us!" Ichigo says

She grabs Uryu's arm and they jump off the wall. They begin running again. They continue running and Ichigo pulls them in between two houses.

"Shh!" orders Ichigo

"Where'd you go?! Where'd you go!" says the hollow, he runs past them.

Ichigo comes out with Uryu behind her.

"Hey ugly! Behind ya!" says Ichigo

They start running in the opposite direction they came from with the hollow and soulreapers following behind. They run all the way to the river and Orihime and Ichigo notice each other.

"Orihime!" yells Ichigo

"Ichigo!" yells Orihime

While dancing to the same beat the two let go of Chad and Ishida and meet in the middle. (Don't ask! it's just a bunch of songs which you can listen on youtube.)

"Cheater Cheater, where'd you meet her down at Ernie's bar? Did she smile you way, twirl her hair and say how cute you're dimples are? Did she use that line your place or mine while you danced with her real slow. Tell me cheater cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash hoe. The seven things I hate about you, oh you. You're vain. Your games, you're insecure, you love me you like her, you make me laugh, you make me cry. You wanna get in my world get lost in it. Boy, I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute. I got a ticket long way round, two bottle whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say? Heart thumps and you jump, coming down with goose bumps. You dare to go there. I'ma I'm get you so scared! We're wantin' to we're haunting you." they both sing

"It don't matter to me we can dance slow. Which ever way the beat drop our bodies will go so swing it over here Mr. Dj, and we will we will rock you. Don't matter to me, we can dance slow which ever way the beat drop our bodies will go, so swing it over here Mr. Dj. And we will we will rock you." sings Orihime

"I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello, cause they know I'm rockin the beat. I know you heard about a lot of great MC. But they ain't nothing on me. Because I'm 5' for 2', I wanna dance with you. And I'm sophisticated fun . I eat fillet mignon and I'm nice and young. Best believe I'm number one." sings/raps Ichigo

"Rock it. Don't stop it. Everybody get on the floor, crank the party up. We about to get it on. Now!" they both sing/ say

They jump out of the way and Toshiro shows up.

"Hyourinmaru. Ahh!" says Toshiro, using his zanpakuto he freezes both hollows

"Oh, Ichigo you have ice in your hair." says Orihime

Ichigo looks at her hair, and looks at Orihime and points out that she also has some. They both attempt to get the ice out of each others hair and end up getting stuck.

"Toshiro! How long until this ice melts?" asks Ichigo

"One or three hours!" calls Toshiro

"Hot water." says both Ichigo and Orihime

Orihime gets a good look at the ice sculpture and notices that there is only one head.

"Uh...is it me, or is there only one head?" she asks, pointing to the sculpture

Ichigo gets a good look at it her self.

"Uh, guys, unless the hollow ate the other, we have to do this again, well not everything again of course." says Ichigo

Everyone looks at the sculpture their self.

"You're right, Orihime only one head is there. Brother?" asks Rukia

"I'll personally make sure this gets to research and development. Renji. Rukia.," says Byauka, they come to his side. "Let's go."

"Yes, Captain." says Renji

"Yes, Brother." says Rukia

All three leave with the hollow, and everyone else follows in pursuit. After an hour Ichigo and Orihime reach Orihime's house deciding that her house was closer. Orihime lets her and Ichigo into the house.

"Okay, here we are we can get unstuck over there.

They walk over to the sink, Orihime turns on the hot water, and they put their heads under the water.

"HOT OW!," they both say,they pull their head and hands out from under the sink. "Ah! Sweet freedom."

"I hate to leave, but I have to go home." says Ichigo

"Okay, see you Monday. Night." say Orihime

"Night." sas Ichigo

They hug, and Ichigo goes home. She unlocks the door steps into the house, and relocks the door.

"Kon, I'm home." calls Ichigo

"Shh...I just got your little sisters to bed, and cleaned up all the glass." says Kon

"Thanks Kon. Come on lets go to bed. Dad, I'll be home soon." says Ichigo

They go to Ichigo's bed where Yuzu and Karin are already are, after Ichigo puts her hair down and kicks off her shoes. The next day at seven in the morning the doorbell rings. Yuzu and Ichigo wake up to the sound.

"Who's that?" asks Yuzu

"Must be the delivery guy which means Grandma will be here around noon, I'll get it don't worry." says Ichigo

She stalks down the stairs, she is in an old peace sign shirt, and some shorts. Her hair is flying everywhere.  
"Coming!" she calls

She opens the door to find that it is Yamachika, Kenpachi, and Ikkaku. She looks at the clock and sees that it is seven o'clock in the morning. She turns back to them.

"It is seven in the morning. Why the hell are you at my house." she snarls

"Well that was rather rude." says Yamachika

"Well sorry for not being cheerful. Come in, I'll make tea." says Ichigo

They come in and she goes upstairs. She brushes her hair out, pulls it up. She walks down stairs, washes her hair, and puts on a pot of tea. After the tea is made, she puts it in four glasses, puts the tea pot back on the stove top. She then serves the tea and joins them at the table.

"What's up?" asks Ichigo

"Turns out one of the hollows escaped, Old Man sent me to take care of it." explains Kenpachi

The doorbell rings and Ichigo gets up and gets it. A scared looking delivery man is standing at the door.

"Is there a Ichigo, Yuzu, or K-a-rin Kurosaki here?" he says, in broken Japanese

"I'm Ichigo, nice Japanese from America?" asks Ichigo, in perfect English (English classes helped a lot)

"Thank- goodness, I found you.," says the delivery man, hugging her then lets go. "Sorry It's just the lady who gave me this is really scary."

Ichigo signs the form and hands it back.

"Glared at you, you looked into her eyes saw you tied up to an erupting volcano, tiger at your feet deciding when to kill you?" asks Ichigo

"Yeah and on my forehead there was something written in Japanese too.," says the delivery guy, Ichigo writes exactly what it says and shows it to him. "Yeah, what's it say?"

"It says 'Screwed up.,'" Ichigo says, she bows. "I am completely sorry. Here I'll give you money for the cab."

She gives the guy thirty dollars.

"Thank-you, wait how'd you know all that?" asks Delivery Guy

Ichigo accepts the package.

"My dad gets the same thing only it is two tigers, and his arms say "In Life" "Punished for taking my baby." says Ichigo, she clears her throat. "The lady you saw is my grandmother."

"Oh God! (don't mean to offend anybody.) I'm so sorry." says Delivery guy

"Yeah, everyone is. Bye. Thank-you." she says

She shuts the door, and sets the package on the table. Karin and Yuzu come down the stairs to the table.

"What did she get us? What did she get us?" they ask

"Woah! One "What did she get us" at a time please. Let's see, what'd did she get us last time?" asks Ichigo

"Scrunchie, movie, and tee shirt. So this time, it's a ball cap, cd and favorite thing again. Or in Dad's case a rotten apple, least favorite thing, and a shirt that says: "I'm purposely keeping my darling precious daughters from their beloved Aunt and Grandma. For 364 days a year, honk if you think I'm a jerk.' " the three girls say in unison.

"It don't say all that, there's no way it says that.," says Yumichika, Ichigo pulls it out and shows him. "It says that?!"

"Grandma payed extra." they say in unison

They look for a note and Ichigo pulls it out.

"What's it say?" she asks

"Soccer Ball t shirt, Baseball cap with a baseball diamond is for Karin." says Ichigo

"Cool!" says Karin taking the items

"Book, and cap with a flower on it for Yuzu." says Ichigo

"Cool" says Yuzu, she takes the items.

"Oh yay!," says Ichigo sarcastically. "A necklace with ballet shoes and a cap with a ballet bar."

She doesn't even lift those out of the box.

"When are you going to tell them you hate dancing?" asks Karin

"When their dead, and six feet under just to make sure. What about you? Little Miss. 'I'm- only-doing- this-because-Grandma- and- Auntie- want- me- too." says Ichigo

"I'll tell them when you do." says Karin

"Deal, after the recital." says Ichigo

"Why?" asks Karin

"Because their staying …" trails Ichigo

She picks up the rotten apple by the stem.

"6, 7 days tops." says all three girls.

"What cd goes to who?" asks Yuzu

"Um..ah! Yuzu gets Rascal Flatts, Karin gets Carrie Underwood, and I get Avril Lavigne." says Ichigo

"Cool!" says all three girls

They go and put the stuff away, and return down stairs. Yuzu starts breakfast for everyone including Kenpachi, Yumichika, and Ikkaku. Kenpachi also says that he wants to talk to Isshin. Ichigo gets up to go get him. When the doorbell at Kurosaki Clinic rings. Ichigo goes to answer it. Shinobu (Gramps grandson ) and Gramps are at the door.

"Shinobu and Gramps? Come in." she says, she leads them into a room and shuts the door behind them.

"It's Grandpa. Help! He has forgotten everything." says Shinobu

"Calm down, lets see what's going on." says Ichigo

"Ah! Ryo." says Gramps

"Ryo? Gramps It's me, Ichigo remember?" asks Ichigo

"Oh yes, Miss. Ichigo. It's good to see you, where am I, where's Shinobu?" asks Gramps

"Here Grandpa." says Shinobu

"Oh hello, Shinobu." says Gramps

"You're at Kurosaki Clinic." says Ichigo

"Ryo, why am I at a doctors, I'm fine." says Gramps

"Who's Ryo?" asks Ichigo

"Grandma, she had bright red hair like you. She died before I was even born." says Shinobu

"Shinobu. Stay here, I'm going to go get dad." says Ichigo

Ichigo leaves and Shinobu follows but when Ichigo gets to the stairs. He stops.

"Is Grandpa okay? Hey! Old Lady!" calls Shinobu

Ichigo turns around and kneels in front of Shinobu.

"I'll let that one slide. Listen, I don't know. Gramps is okay for now. I'm getting my Dad to confirm or deny my theory. Stay here.," says Ichigo, she gets up and heads up stairs. "Just hang on to the fact that he's okay."

She runs upstairs and into her dad's bedroom.

"Dad!" she calls

"What?" asks Isshin

"Get up! Breakfast will be ready and Gramps is back,and Kenpachi wants to talk to you." says Ichigo

"One problem at a time, what's wrong with Gramps?" asks Isshin

Ichigo whispers her suspicion to him.

"Amnesia, are you sure? " asks Isshin

"I'm sure. He called me Ryo, which is his wife, thought he was at a hospital with Ryo, didn't know where Shinobu was. Oh, and Ryo died almost eleven years or over eleven years ago." says Ichigo

"I'll check it out." says Isshin, he gets up and he isn't wearing a shirt.

"DAD, put a shirt on! There's people here!" says Ichigo, she runs out the door.

"Oh yeah! Go check on Shinobu." says Isshin, grabbing a shirt

"Will do." says Ichigo

She runs down and meets Shinobu at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is he coming?" asks Shinobu

"Yeah soon." says Ichigo

She drags Shinobu back to where Gramps is.

"Gramps how are you?" asks Ichigo

"Just fine." says Gramps

Isshin comes in.

"Everybody but Gramps out." he orders

Everyone leaves the room and wait in the clinic outside of the door. Five minutes later Isshin comes out.

"Shinobu" says Isshin

"Dad?" asks Ichigo

"You were right Ichigo." says Isshin

"What's wrong with Grandpa?" asks Shinobu

"He has amnesia, I'm sorry. I'm afraid there is no cure, this doesn't mean he's dying, it means soon or maybe in a few years he won't remember anybody. He's in the first stage. So he is okay now" says Isshin

"I'll call a cab, Shinobu. You can go see Gramps now." says Ichigo

Ichigo goes to call a cab and Shinobu goes into the room to talk to his Grandpa. Isshin stays by Ichigo. While she dials the number and talks for her, holding Ichigo to him. She doesn't cry she just stays silent and don't move from Isshin's side. She doesn't face anybody not trusting what will come out of her mouth. After a while when Shinobu and Gramps are gone, it's time for breakfast everyone sits down to eat.

"Oh Dad, don't forget about your shirt and apple." says Yuzu

Isshin looks at apple.

"6 to 7 days." says Isshin, looks at the back of the apple. "Damn, in a bad mood."

Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin choke on their water, knowing its a very very bad sign. Isshin gets up, and drags Kenpachi out of his seat and try to go past Karin and Ichigo's seats.

"Well Girls, be good for Grandma and Auntie, I'll be back in seven days." says Isshin

Ichigo and Karin trip him, get up and drag him away from where he was currently crawling away.

"Oh no you are not! You are not getting out of this that easily!" says Karin and Ichigo


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

It is now Monday, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are heading to school. Ichigo is in front and talking to the gang as a car comes toward them.

"Look out!" yells Renji

Ichigo being the one who'd get hit hides underneath the closest car. There is a crash and the driver comes starts to crawl out, and the driver helps her up.

"Thank-you." says Ichigo

"I'm so sorry, my wife is about to have a baby and I lost control. says Driver

"I'll take a look." says Ichigo, washing her hands with her water from her water bottle. (another F.M.A.B moment)

"What you're just a kid!" says Driver

"Yeah, I'm also a nurse at Kurosaki clinic it'll be fine." says Ichigo

She goes to the passenger's side and sees the wife inside.

"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, do you mind?" asks Ichigo

"No, go ahead dear." says Wife

Ichigo looks her over and sees that she is dilated 10.

"Damn!," says Ichigo, she takes her phone out and dials 9-1-1. "Hello, Yes we need an ambulance A.S.A.P. enough room for mother and baby now! The mother is in labor and is ready to push, this baby isn't going to wait, so bring a doctor to look over them both! I am on Cherryblossom Tree and River Street….(made streets up) ...Okay, thanks bye."

She hangs up the phone and fishes out her wallet and hands it to Renji.

"Listen and Don't argue! We need a basin, water, rubbing alcohol, and towels. A baby is on its way, so go to the closest store! And don't take too I am going to need your help. " says Ichigo

"Sure." says Renji and Rukia, Renji leaves

"Dad! Here now, you're baby's about to be born, Mom will need you." says Ichigo

She opens the back of the van doors and prepares the van best to her ability for childbirth. The dad helps the mom into the back, and Ichigo kneels down and gets into catching position. The guys turn around and block the view from passersby.

"Okay, Mom. I need you to push on three, ready?" asks Ichigo

"Yeah" says Wife

"One, Two, Three push!" says Ichigo

The wife does, and Renji comes back and lays the stuff in front of Ichigo. Ichigo instructs Rukia what to do with the stuff and how to do it with what they had around them. While she gets the wife to push and helps her through labor. Two hours and forty minutes later Ichigo is holding a baby. The ambulance show up and has been there but do not interrupt the birthing process.

"Congratulations, it's a girl., Rukia, can you cut the cord as close to the navel as possible?" asks Ichigo

"Sure." says Rukia, she grabs scissors from Byakuya's backpack and cuts where Ichigo points too.

"Now what?" asks Driver

Ichigo wraps the baby up in the towel, and holds the baby out to the Driver.

"Dad, give your baby to Mom." say Ichigo

He does, and the new Mom holds the baby on her chest and thinks about a name for her new baby girl.

"Ichigo? We'd love to name our child with a name that means the same, is that alright?" asks Wife

"I'd be honored. Thank-you." says Ichigo

"Rukia, could you be the godmother along with Ichigo?" asks Wife

"I'd be honored, thank-you." says Rukia

"Her name is Akita Yuki Ohayashi." says Wife

"Now, Dad needs to take rubbing alcohol, and wash Akita-chan." says Ichigo

"Right" says Driver, he takes Akita and rubbing alcohol and bin to wash her off gently.

Ten minutes later the paramedics have returned after dropping the new family off to the hospital.

"Ichigo. You need to come with us." says Paramedics

"I'm fine." says Ichigo

"You're covered in blood." says Paramedics

"That's the mom's I'm fine." says Ichigo

"Alright" says Paramedics, they leave again

"Ichigo! Get up or we're leaving ya!" calls Ikkaku

"I would if I could." says Ichigo

"Only Lil' Red would lose energy after squating for two hours." says Yoshi

Ichigo's blood vein shows on her head.

"Only one numbskull would dare call me 'Lil Red' Yoshi! Where are you?!," yells Ichigo, Yoshi squats down in front of her. "Geez you're annoying Mario and Yoshi."

Yoshi bops her on the head.

"Stop calling me that!" says Yoshi

"Why?" asks Ichigo, bopping him back.

He grabs her arm and pulls her on his back, and stands up holding her piggyback style.

"Wait...What in the world are you doing?" asks Ichigo

"Taking a stubborn person to school. God, how much do you weigh?" asks Yoshi

Ichigo bops him harder on the head.

"A) Didn't your mom tell you it's rude to ask a girl how much she weighs? B) I weigh a lot less than you!" says Ichigo

"You're a girl!" exclaims Yoshi, with sarcasm, he starts running toward school.

"Shut up! I've known you since I was eight, so you know for a fact that I am a girl!" says Ichigo

"Quite yelling! Lil' Red I will drop you." says Yoshi

"Ugh! Fine. So why are you running?" asks Ichigo

"'Cause your Grandma and Auntie are fifteen minutes behind us." says Yoshi

She plops Yoshi's hat on top of her head.

"Thank-you, I owe you one." says Ichigo

"Two! One for carrying you, one for protecting your butt." says Yoshi

"I can protect myself, thank-you." says Ichigo

"Oh, then I can drop you, and you can explain to Grandma and Auntie why you are covered in blood." says Yoshi

"I'm kidding!Go! go! go!" says Ichigo

"Better." says Yoshi

Yoshi takes her into the school and ignores her constant pleads of letting go. Until he finally reaches the classroom.

"For the billionth time put me down!" says Ichigo

Yoshi drops her and on the way down Ichigo kicks him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" asks Yoshi

"That's my line!" complains Ichigo.

"What I want to know is-" says Teacher, she sees the blood. "Who did you fight now?"

"I'm fine, I just helped a women give birth. I'll go wash up." says Ichigo, getting up from the floor.

"Alright, be back here not covered in blood." says Teacher

"Yes ma'am" says Ichigo, she leaves

After a long day of school everyone meets up at the dance studio. The students are sitting on one side, and the parents, and Ichigo's friends are sitting on the other.

"Alright little ones watch and get ready to repeat everything! Let's have our very own red headed Outcast, and her Big brother come out and show us how to do the first dance!" yells Madam.

Ichigo and some older guy comes out. "Church" plays on the boombox and the two battle it out exactly the same way that it is in Step up 2, the first battle. The rain starts pouring it down. And Madam has everyone go outside after the two younger ones do the same thing that they did. The older ones go out and do the last dance of the movie Step up 2, exactly the same way except that Ichigo puts her hand on her pants leg. They dance to the song "She ain't got no money in the bank." and "Break" in the rain, and the younger ones repeat what they did.

"Excellent work! Well lets go inside and I decree that the rest of the class shall be free dance!" calls Madam

Everyone cheers and goes inside and dances to whatever music plays. When Yoshi comes up to Ichigo and the gang.

"What is it, Yoshi?" asks Ichigo

"Come with me, I found something interesting." says Yoshi

"Where are we going?" asks Ichigo

"The office" says Yoshi

Tatsuki and Ichigo trip, but gaining their balance.

"I hope you mean the assistants office." says Ichigo

"Nope, Madam's office." says Yoshi

Without another word Yoshi drags Ichigo into Madam's office.

"Okay, we're here, now what?" asks Ichigo

Yoshi shows Ichigo a photo.

"Look, Ichigo." says Yoshi, pointing to the picture.

"Some kids, so?" asks Ichigo

"Who's that in the photo?" asks Yoshi, points to a certain little girl.

Ichigo smiles recognizing the child immediately.

"That's my mom, she took ballet here about twenty years ago. (most likely not) Is this all you wanted to show me?" asks Ichigo

"Think back, what did Madame always say? She said that she was a teacher here for twenty years." says Yoshi

"But she's not in the photo." points out Ichigo

"Exactly! In fact she's not a teacher here until four years before our class." says Yoshi, showing her pictures

"So she's not as experienced as she says, she's a fraud." says Ichigo.

"Ding, ding, ding. Give the little lady a prize." says Yoshi

They leave and the next day after the recital Ichigo decides to take a shower. Her Grandma knocks on the bathroom door.

"Ichigo? I'm coming in." says Grandma

She comes in, and sees Ichigo's bruise that no longer has swelling.

"What in God's name is that?! (again don't want to offend anyone) " she exclaims

Ichigo panics and pulls her shirt down.

"Grandma, it's nothing! Really!" says Ichigo

"Isshin!," Grandma yells, she drags Ichigo into the kitchen by her wrist.

"Grandma, can't we talk? It's nothing really!" says Ichigo

"Yes?" says Isshin

Grandma lifts Ichigo's shirt so the whole bruise is showing.

"What is this? And why is it on her?" Grandma demands

"Grandma, I can explain." says Ichigo

"Oh" says Auntie

Ichigo face Yuzu and Karin who are giving her the 'Please don't tell her the truth yet.' look.

"I fell." says Ichigo

"On what?!" demands Auntie

"A bar on the stairs at school. The floor was slippery I ran and met the bar head on, and when I fell I hit the stairs on my side too. Can I go now?" explains Ichigo

Grandma lets go of Ichigo's wrist, nods at Auntie and they both head for the door.

"Yes, we'll be back tomorrow, good-night." says Grandma 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

The next day it is nine in the morning and everyone is back and in Ichigo's kitchen, even Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad, and and Auntie come in with two macho men.

"Bruce, Marco get my granddaughters." says Grandma

"Do not harm them! Not one hair." says Auntie

"Yes ma'am!" says Bruce

They leave, going upstairs to Yuzu and Karin's room. They grab Yuzu and Karin.

"Ichigo! Help!" yells Karin and Yuzu

Bruce pushes them to Marco who duct tapes their mouths. Bruce runs over to where Ichigo's room is.

"I'm coming!" says Ichigo

She runs into Bruce hitting the ground, and Bruce works fast. After Ichigo sits upBruce ties her up.

"What the hell!" says Ichigo

Marco comes in as Bruno finishes and goes next door to fetch Yuzu and Karin. Hoisting both up on his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going little girl?" asks Marco, he hoists her up.

Bruno heads downstairs.

"Here you are ma'am two snug bugs." says Bruno, he puts Yuzu and Karin down getting them to face everyone.

"Where's Ichigo, all three are enrolled to Sister Abigail nunn school. (I made up a school) And I am not leaving without her." says Auntie

Marco comes down the stairs carrying Ichigo.

"Right here ma'am." says Marco

He puts him down, and pats her head.

"One Lil' Red ridinghood." says Marco

Ichigo glares at them.

"Oh no Lil' Red's getting mad." scoffs Bruno

They untie them, and push them into the group. When Ichigo gets up, Ikkaku grabs her from behind.

"Oh no you don't " says Ikkaku

Ichigo tries breaking away but can't.

"Let go!" she growls

"Nah!" says Ikkaku

"Let go now!" says Ichigo

"Let her go, Ikkaku. Ichigo use "it". " says Isshin

Ikkaku does but Ichigo just stands there.

"But-" Ichigo begins

"No buts! Oh and when your done." says Ikkaku

He makes random motions, and Ichigo nods.

"Okay, can I?" asks Ichigo, she makes random motions of her own.

"Just be back by dinner." says Ikkaku

"Okay" says Ichigo

"Do you need help?" asks Karin and Yuzu

"Sure, can you two measure, I need a lot of room. Can you help?" asks Ichigo

"Sure." says Karin and Yuzu

They leave and return with two yard sticks.

"First middle split." says Yuzu

Ichigo goes down in a middle split and the girls measure that length. Then mark the lengths then find a spot for Ichigo to stand and turn at. They tell her to come over and she does. They direct her to the exact spot she needs to be. She then moves out of the way, so they can finish.

"Okay now spin on one leg and stop minturn." says Karin

Ichigo spins and they measure the bend of her leg to an actual person. The girls convince the guys to stand where the rulers end.

"Now without kicking them. Kick straight up and hold it there." says Yuzu

She does and they measure again, with Tatsuki's help.

"Okay, you're all set Ichigo, aim for the chin." says Tatsuki

"Okay, I hate this part." says Ichigo

She stands in between them. Then she starts spinning kicking both Marco and Bruno at the same time. After kicking one she'd pull her leg in keeping from hurting herself in the process. Bruce grabs Ichigo's leg.

"Hahaha, What are you going to do now Lil' Red?" asks Bruno

Ichigo smiles at Bruno, she kicks straight up with her free leg hitting the chin. She knock out Bruno, making him let go and collapse to the ground. Ichigo flips over Marco, and puts him in a chokehold until he's knocked over as well. Ichigo let's go and climbs over Marco and Bruno.

"Later." says Ichigo

She runs upstairs, in her room. She jumps out of her window phone and bluetooth in hand. She lands on the trampoline in the bushes. She runs toward the mountain. Ten minutes later Marco and Bruno finally wake up.

"Go get her she's upstairs in her room!," says Grandma, the two run upstairs and run back down few minutes later. "Well?"

"Her windows open, so we think well she might of jumped." says Marco

Sachi dials Ichigo's number, and puts the phone on speaker.

"Hey Ichi!" she says

Ichigo is still climbing up, but turns on her Bluetooth.

"Hey Sachi! What's up?" asks Ichigo

There are bewildered looks from Auntie, Grandma, Marco and Bruno.

"Nothing much but the macho twins thought you killed yourself." says Sachi

Ichigo laughs.

"Don't make me laugh, I'd never kill myself." says Ichigo

"That's what were saying Ichi." says Sachi

"Hey Lil' Red! Where are you?" asks Yoshi

"Don't get her started!" says Sachi

"Yeah, you know how she gets!" says Akiho

"No, it's okay Aki and Sach, put him on. Hey Mario and Yoshi! I'm on the mountain where else? Hey where are they?" asks Ichigo, hearing stomping away

"They left." says Rukia

"Oh cool, I wonder how long it'll take them," says Ichigo, she climbs up to where she usually goes. "Anyways I think I'll stick around here. Have some fun, see how long it'll take for them to catch me." says Ichigo

"Ha! They'll catch you, and won't even get tired." says Yoshi

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I THOUGHT I HEARD A CHALLENGE?!" says Ichigo

"Your on! Usual?" asks Yoshi

"Your on! I bet they won't ever catch me!" says Ichigo

"Deal! Later Lil' Red" says Yoshi

"Later, Mario and Yoshi, put Sachi back on the phone!" says Ichigo

"Can you do it?" asks Sachi

"Yeah, total confidence. I'm not the same girl I was years ago. Trust me, Sachi." says Ichigo

"We do. Well good luck." says Reiko

"Thanks Rei. I-" starts Ichigo

"Where are you, Little Brat?!" yells Marco and Bruno

"Got to go. Bye," says Ichigo, hanging up and leans over the edge. "Hey boys, catch me if you can!" says Ichigo

She goes to where a huge rock is hiding a path, she moves the rock goes inputs rock exactly where it was. She crawls up the path.

"I need to fix these beams." says Ichigo

She crawls out of the path, puts the rock back. She walks over to the the ledge and leans over and sees Bruno and Marco still climbing.

"Hey boys! You guys are slow!" says Ichigo

"You brat!" says Bruno, looking up

"You're in big trouble when we get up there!" says Marco, looking up.

Ichigo crawls away from the edge of the cliff and takes out a piece of paper and pen. She writes a note for the two guys.

The note reads :

"I got bored waiting, so I went ahead, but heres a hint to where I am. Hint:Rhymes with Kiso. Good Luck.- Ichigo K."

"That should do it." says Ichigo

She puts the note on a rock, removes a different rock, goes into the hole and puts the rock back where it was. She then slides down the mountain.

"Let's see how long it takes for them to decipher that note." says Ichigo

She runs toward town and goes around in circles. Twenty minutes later she makes it to a Miso Shop and walks into it.

"Can I help you?" asks Miso guy

"If I pay you ten bucks, can you give this note to two somebodies? " asks Ichigo

She lifts up a note that she made on the way over after stopping. The note reads: " Hey guys, just missed me maybe, here's a new hint. Hint: I don't want to get in trouble and get a D _. - Ichigo K."

"Deal, who too?" asks Miso Guy

Ichigo gives a picture of them, note, and ten.

"No problem" says Miso Guy

"Thanks!" says Ichigo, she leaves

She heads into the high school, and goes into the Principal's office, after taking off her shoes at the door.

"I wonder where they are?" she says

She borrows a piece of paper, takes out her pen and writes another note for them. The note says: "Hey slowpokes, New hint: one up and three over. - Ichigo K."

She goes up to the second floor and goes to the third room on the left. Looks behind her looking scared, and goes in. (the camera's are on 24/7)

"That'll trick the security. Security knows I'm in here, and I never shown fear, so they'll be looking for intruders. Which will stall the guys further, when I leave." says Ichigo

She goes to the board and starts writing: "Hey! Hint: three up and one over. Good Luck! - Ichigo K." She leaves looking scared, she goes up to fifth floor into the first room, and goes in the vent. Puts cover on starts crawling through vents.

"Hopefully this leads to the first floor bathroom, or I'm screwed." says Ichigo

In the meantime, Bruno and Marco have deciphered her code at the principal's office and land on the first room. They look they want to kill her. (oh the schools camera's have speakers.)

"That brat! Where is she?! When we get our hands on her. I'm dragging her out by her hair." says Marco

"As as we don't "hurt" her we're okay." says Bruno

They go into the room. In the meantime back in the men's room, first floor, Ichigo breaks out of the vent.

"Mens room close enough." says Ichigo

She hops down from the vent, and goes out the door. She writes another note and puts it on the window of the door. The note reads: "Last Hint: There is no place like … -Ichigo K. P.S. If you don't figure this out you're stupider than I thought." Looking scared she runs for the exit puts shoes on, and leaves building completely.

"Suckers catch me if you can." says Ichigo

She starts running in circles again. After twenty minutes she finally makes it home.

"I'm Home" she calls

Isshin grabs her by her arm and drags her to the stairs.

"You! Upstairs! Shower! Now! Young Lady!" says Isshin

Ichigo along with everyone else is completely shocked.

"Yes sir." says Ichigo

She grabs clean clothes and gets into the shower. Ichigo comes out of the shower waiting for Bruce and Marco to come back, the girls sit down and talk to Grandma and Auntie, telling them the whole truth.

"This was touching." says Auntie

Bruce and Marco come into the house and collapse.

"Ha! I win, Yoshi!" says Ichigo

"Damn! Do you still like strawberry ice cream, covered in strawberries and sprinkles?" asks Yoshi

"Yep! Hey guys Yoshi's treating to ice cream!" says Ichigo

Everyone tells him what he likes, Yoshi writes it down and leaves.

Marco and Bruno wake up slowly.

"I'm sorry, we failed." says Marco

"Not yet! Collect them get them now!" orders Auntie

Karin and Yuzu huddle together, and Ichigo stands in front of them looking angry. Isshin stands in front of Ichigo. Isshin turns to her and sees that she is holding her ribs, and is standing on trembling knees.

"Ichigo stand down, and don't argue. You can verly stand, and you're holding your ribs you are not fully recovered. I'll handle this.," says Isshin, Ichigo nods and happily sinks to her knees. "See your not well it's obvious when you stepped down that quickly. When I'm done I'll check on you. Don't move."

Isshin turns toward Bruno and Marco.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my daughters. Nori! Wakana! Enough! These girls are my daughters NOT yours. They are staying here with me. End of Discussion!" says Isshin

"Finally! Isshin, we never thought you'd break. Mom? Shall we go?" asks Auntie

"Yeah, but I still hate you. And remember if anything happens to my babies, I will hunt you down." says Grandma

She glares at Isshin, and he looks deep in her eyes. Two tigers show up in her eyes, Isshin tied to an active volcano. The words "screw up" in kanoji shows up on his forehead. She fixes her eyes and all four of them leave. Then Isshin looks over Ichigo and hands her some tea. Yoshi returns and hands her some ice cream. Then hands everyone else their ice cream. After everyone leaves Isshin orders Ichigo to take a nap upstairs and to ignore all hollow or soul reaper related stuff. Ichigo nods and heads up to her room for that ordered nap.

The End 


End file.
